


Adrienette Fluffy One-Shot

by LovelyMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Adrien Agreste and Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat May, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMiraculous/pseuds/LovelyMiraculous
Summary: One shot of Adrienette
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Adrienette Fluffy One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Eden Daphne and Midnight Starry for inspiring me to do this. I read your stories and decided to do my own!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette was the Princess of Paris. You would imagine her to be joyously magnificent. But she hates her life. She doesn't like the way she has bodyguards following her everywhere. She doesn't like the way her parents are cold. She doesn't like the way she has to wear uncomfortable, prickly, stupid dresses. She doesn't like the way she has to go to balls and speak. You could say she hates her life. But recently, she obtained a Miraculous. She now is superheroine of Paris alongside Chat Noir, Ladybug! 

"Wake up, Marinette!" Tikki tugged at Marinette's blanket. She was Marinette's Kwami. This is what she looks like: 

"What time is it?" Marinette muttered.

"IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Tikki yelled. 

She woke up in an instant. "WHAT?" Marinette hurried to change and brush and shower. She was a princess! She couldn't be late! She put on an outfit fit for school and fit for a princess:

She rushed outside with her rolling backpack. She dashed into her Lamborghini and hurried the driver the whole way to school. She ran into the school building to meet Alya Cesaire, her BFF. 

"Hey, Mari!" Alya greeted Marinette. She liked to call Marinette Mari. It was Alya's nickname for her.

"Hey, Alya!" Marinette responded.

"Let's get to class!" Alya told her. "No one wants to be late!"

At that same time, Nino Lahiffe and Adrien Agreste walked in. They were chatting about some new headphones Nino got. Adrien was in his usual attire. Marinette didn't have a usual attire though. She had to look pretty, otherwise, she wasn't recognized as the princess.

"Hey, Alya!" Nino called out to her.

"Hi, Nino!" Alya greeted, "and hello Agreste!" 

"Hey," Adrien said, "and hello to you too, Marinette!"

"Um, hi."

"Ok, let's get to class," Adrien said as he trotted away with Nino. 

The best friends headed to class and took their seats behind Adrien and Nino. 

"Ok class! Please open your book to page 45," Ms. Bustier said.

**_We're gonna skip to lunchtime cause I'm lazy._ **

................................................................................................................................................................

"Mmmm, Mami packed me delish spaghetti, some croissants, and soda! She also packed macaroons to share with the class. Yum!" 

"Girl, you're so lucky!" Alya huffed as she looked at her lunch. It was a sandwich filled with some lettuce, tomatoes, and meat. Also, a Coke was sitting in her lunch bag. 

Marinette chuckled as she passed out some macaroons to the class. When she reached Adrien, he said, "I want a croissant please pretty please?" 

She laughed and gave him a croissant. Mari watched as he gobbled it down. He relished the taste of fresh croissants, "Mmmm!" His best friend looked at him like he was a tiger. As the model finished wiping his mouth, he noticed Nino staring at him. 

"Oh! Um, sorry, it's been a long time since I've had fresh croissants."

"No prob dude! I was just looking at how a defined model can eat like that."

"No need to make fun of me!" 

As the boys chattered and chattered about funny-looking models, Marinette sighed and glanced at Alya. Alya had just finished her lunch and she hadn't even started!

Marinette gulped and gobbled her food, much similarly to Adrien's croissant eating. She ate a croissant and a macaroon and passed out the rest of her macaroons. She made sure to give one to Tikki. She also made sure to give another croissant to Adrien. 

"Thank you!" Adrien said as he ate his croissant like this: (watch Adrien and pretend Marinette isn't sitting on a bench or wearing that)

Adrien turned red as this time, Marinette was watching him and laughing. So was Alya. Just when things were about to get to perfection, Chloe sat next to him and pushed Mari. 

"Ah!" She fell onto the floor and hit her head hard. She also hit her arm on one of the fancy, sharp tables. 

"MARI!" Alya pushed Chloe away. 

"HEY!" Adrien ignored Chloe and rushed over to Marinette. He gasped as she saw blood on her arm. "Get help! Quick!"

Alya complied as she called 9-1-1. Adrien carried Marinette over to a nearby table. Thankfully, the ambulance arrived quickly since it was the princess. Marinette was carried into the ambulance and driven away. Adrien was worried, so he took Nino and Alya into his limousine and told Gorilla to go to the hospital. They had 20 mins until lunchtime was over. 

Soon, they arrived. Adrien quickly ran into the hospital, asking for directions as Alya and Nino followed. Adrien sighed, relieved, as he looked into the window of the door to see Marinette was A-OK. 

The doctors came out and told them she was ok and they could see her, but she needed someone to take care of her. Adrien walked in to see Marinette.

"Marinette, are you ok?" 

"I'm fine!" 

"Thank goodness!" Alya shouted as she rushed to Mari's side. "Don't you ever go near Chloe again, ok? I don't want any more concussions."

"Ok." Marinette looked at Alya and smiled. It was nice to know people cared aside from her being the princess.

"Good thing dudette! You're the princess! You should not get injured like this!" Nino said.

"Yeah, but who can help Chloe," Marinette said as Adrien sighed.

"Chloe used to be so nice and cute and playful. Now, she is self-absorbed and horrible." Adrien sighed.

"Adrien, will you come over here?" Mari said as she sat up even though Alya said not to.

"Um, sure?"

Adrien walked over to her side and raised his eyebrow. "What do yo-"

He was cut off as Marinette gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for worrying about me."

Alya squealed and Nino snapped his fingers. "Way to make Adrien flustered, dudette!" Adrien blushed really hard and accidentally met her eyes. They were bluebell, like the ocean. At once, Adrien was lost in her eyes.

"Um, uh...heh," Adrien stammered, not finding words. Marinette smiled and Adrien's sentence was lost forever. 

Adrien quickly changed the subject, "What did the doctors say about taking care of her?"

"Oh! They said someone should always keep an eye on her and take care of her!" Alya answered.

"Oh! Um...who's gonna do that?" Adrien asked. Everyone looked at Alya since she was Marinette's best friend.

"Don't look at me! My two little sisters will probably kill her! I don't want to hand over a dead Marinette to the doctors!" Alya cried as Marinette giggled, "Anyway, it's only for 2 days so why can't Nino do it?

"I can't do it either! ALYA AND I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING, RIGHT ALYA?" Nino enunciated the last sentence. 

Alya frowned in confusion. "Wh-" She was cut off by Nino nudging her in the arm. "Oh right! Yeah! We do! We have to do 2 things which will take a long time!"

Marinette and Adrien both looked at them in confusion. "What 2 things? Please, Alya, I'm your BFF!"

"Ok fine, I will tell you one thing." Alya blushed red as did Nino.

"Huh?"

"We're gonna do it," Alya replied, reddening.

Both Marinette and Adrien gasped. "Congratulations, BFF!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Heh. Anyways, Adrien has to."

"You think my father will let me?"

"Please? Let _me_ convince your dad!" Mari said.

"Ok. Fine. But if he says no, then no it is ok? You don't wanna make him angry."

"Deal."

Adrien put her in a wheelchair and took off for his mansion. He zoomed making Mari laugh in excitement. He was careful not to run her wheelchair over anything sharp. The model raced all the way to the Agreste Mansion. Marinette whooped as he wheeled her in. "That was fun!"

"Fun for you, not me! Ow, my legs!"

"Oh no!" she reached over to take a look. She hissed as she saw a bruise. "Here, lemme-" 

"Who have you brought, Adrien?" a voice thundered across the hall.

"It's my dad! Marinette, you can heal me later!"

"Mr. Agreste, your son is hurt and I will heal him first, then speak to you," she said stubbornly. Gabriel was taken aback at this.

Mari ran her hand across the bruise causing Adrien's hormones to go haywire. He tried not to moan as she held his leg and rubbed her hand all over it. "We're lucky your skin is not hairy, otherwise, it would hurt when I put the bandage," she muttered, loud enough to be heard by Gabriel.

"Bandage?! My son is not going to a photoshoot with a bandage!" 

"Well, then don't send him to a photoshoot! He needs to heal or it will get worse. And it's my fault so I WILL fix him if you like it or not."

Again, he was shocked. But he liked her caringness(IDK if that's a word😅) and stubbornness. 

Finally, she finished and came back to her senses. "O-oh! Mr. A-Agreste, I-I'm s-sorry f-f-for being so r-rude!" 

"No Mademoiselle. You are right. Now please tell me why you are here," he said nonchalantly. 

"I got hurt so Adrien, being the kind person he is, brought me over to take care of me because the doctors said so. I am sorry I-"

"Hurt?"

"Yes, by Chloé Bourgeois."

"I don't think she would do such a thing. She was a great friend to Adrien."

"She would," Adrien stated firmly. Marinette had brought him courage.

"And why does Adrien himself need to take care of you?" the man asked.

"Because no one else can."

"Well, then, let my staff take care of you."

She replied quickly without realizing what she was saying, "I feel more comfortable with Adrien than a bunch of strangers-no offense or anything heh."

Adrien turned his head from the floor to Marinette at her statement. She really felt comfortable around him? She was far from comfortable in high school. They were in college now. 

"Alright. But don't do anything to my son."

"FATHER! WHAT IN THE WORLD? HOW COULD YOU THINK SUCH A THING LIKE THAT?" Adrien yelled.

He laughed. "I see you're getting flustered."

"FATHER!"

"Why are you so shocked and flustered if you're so "comfortable" around her?"

Marinette's cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"NO! FATHER! I AM FLUSTERED BECAUSE I DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THAT!"

Gabriel just laughed and wheeled Mari into Adrien's room and left. "Have fun!" (Never thought Gabriel would be the teasing type hehe)

"FATHER!"

Marinette couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and burst out laughing. She kept replaying the moment over and over and was laughing so hard that she was crying!

"Are you ok? Is this even good for your health?" Adrien closed the doors and rushed over.

"Of course it's ok silly! It's just...that," she huffed in the middle of laughing, "you're so funny! You and your father are absolutely hilarious! Hahahahahhahahahah!" she continued laughing. 

"Hmm, come to think of it, my father has never been such a tease."

"Yeah he always struck me as the serious type," she said as she came to a stop. 

"That means he likes you! He likes you, Marinette! I never thought such a thing would happen!" Adrien exclaimed, joy written all over him.

"Yeah hoo hee hee!" she danced in her chair.

"Um..."

"Oh!" she turned red and looked away. 

But a second later, they both burst out laughing. 

"Ok. What should we do?" Mari asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"How about Ultimate Mecha Strike III?"

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna crush you!"

A couple of hours and defeats later...

"YESH! I WIN FOR THE 20TH TIME!"

"Hmph!" Adrien folded his arms like a baby and pouted.

"Awwww, cutie!"

He blushed and she blushed too.

"Oops, I meant the other cutie," she chuckled. 

"Hey um...this might be silly and weird but don't judge, um....uh...."

"Ask away!"

"Can I undo your pigtails?"

"What?"

"Um...you don't h-have to or a-anything b-but I just l-like to see y-your hair free."

"Really?" 

"Yesh," he said sheepishly.

"Ok! Anything for a super famous model!"

"Hehe" was all he replied.

Adrien picked Marinette up and put her on the sofa. He sat down behind her and started undoing her pigtails. He made sure she was directly in front of the window. He loved to see her hair sway with the wind, and today was especially windy. He pulled the rubber bands off and started running his hands through her hair. Suddenly, he walked up and opened the window. Marinette was confused as she did not know what Adrien Agreste liked to see most.

"There. All set." He grinned before getting blown with a gust of wind. Marinette too was enjoying the breeze, hair dancing as she moved closer to look out the window. "Ah..."

She looks like:

Adrien wondered if he could love a sound. He walked next to her and picked her up to put her in the place where you sit to watch outside. "Adrien, you're room is a dream! I love it, I wanna stay here forever!"

"You could..."

She looked up at him in surprise.

"I MEAN-I think it's nice you stay here! And I like it when you're here-WAIT NO THAT SOUNDS WORSE-I want you to live-NOPE-um..."

She tittered and said, "Now look who's stuttering!"

Adrien rubbed the back of his head as he sheepishly smiled.

As Marinette rested her chin in her palm and closed her eyes.

"Beautiful..." Adrien mumbled.

Her eyes shot open and she spun her head around to look at him.

"I MEAN-YOU'RE PRETTY BECAUSE UM...YOU'RE PRETTY? BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT-"

"Ahem." Nathalie cleared her throat behind them. She had enjoyed watching Adrien be flustered.

"NATHALIE?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!"

"Long enough. Here is your lunch. Your father said to eat in your room."

"Ok."

Nathalie left as Gabriel walked in.

"Father?"

"I want to eat in your room with Mademoiselle."

"Ok?" 

"I am honored with your presence," Mari stated.

"Thank you." He straightened his tie.

Adrien's father sat down on the floor. "Madam, you are stubborn, reckless-"

"OH NO, I'M SO SORRYYYYYYY!"

"Let me finish. And you helped me to realize something and come to a conclusion that I have been trying to do for 3 years."

"I did?"

"Yes," Gabriel said.

"Oh? What is it, father?" Adrien asked.

"Something," he replied nonchalantly.

"Father you can tell us."

Gabriel frowned. "I can't. Now don't ruin our mood."

"Hmph." Adrien pouted.

"Aww," came a sweet sound from Mari's mouth.

"What was that for?" the elder man asked.

"Because Adrien is the absolute cutest!" she gushed.

"Adrien, I want to talk to you. Finish your lunch and meet me in the hall."

"Sure thing, father. First, I'll set Marinette up, then come in 5 minutes."

Gabriel got up and left hearing those words.

"Ok, what about setting me up?'" Mari asked.

"So do you want to look out the window, watch TV, or play some games?"

"Mmm, watch TV."

"Ok." Adrien walked over and wheeled her to the TV. He gave her the remote and told her how to use it. Then, he smiled and left for the hall.

He was worried it might be something bad about Marinette but his worry was washed away when he walked into the hall and saw his dad with a grin on his face. "Father? Why are you smiling?"

"Are you romantically interested in Madamoiselle?" he asked, ignoring Adrien's question.

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD YOU ASK?"

"Why are you yelling?"

"FIRST ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"I see the way you look at her, Adrien. Your voice does not fool me. I'm your father, I would know," he told the flustered boy.

"WHAT DO I LOOK AT HER LIKE? I DON'T LOOK AT HER LIKE ANYTHING!"

"You look at her with this loving, adoring look. I've seen it, Adrien. Here's proof:"

"NO! I WAS JUST SMILING BECAUSE SHE IS FUNNY!" Adrien was hyperventilating.

"Well, that situation was when she was looking out the window with her eyes closed. She wasn't doing anything funny."

"UM-WELL-I HAVE AN EXPLANATION-"

"No, Adrien, you cannot lie to me. You like her."

"Her name is Marinette," Adrien mumbled.

"You like Marinette."

"But I'm supposed to like someone else, but I can't help but feel attracted to her," he confessed.

"Adrien, your heart tells you your path. No one is _supposed_ to like anyone. Your heart tells you who to like. Anyways, who are you "supposed" to like?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Yes, you can," Gabriel said. "I'm your father. I'm allowed to know."

"Fine...L-l-ladybug," Adrien sighed.

"LADYBUG?!" 

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I guess you're a normal person then."

"Normal?"

"Yes. Many people are attracted to her because she is the superheroine of Paris. But some extraordinary people, they like what the heart likes. For example, a rich king likes a simple baker," Gabriel responded.

When Adrien went back, he found Marinette trying to wheelchair to the bathroom for a shower. "Need...to...shower!" she panted.

"Marinette! I'll wheel you!" Adrien told her.

"Thanks."

"Mm-hm, anytime!" he wheeled her to his bathroom.

"There's just one problem," Marinette blushed a dark shade of red.

"What? I'll do anything!"

"Well, since I'm in a wheelchair, I can't shower by myself. I need to stand to take a shower but I can't do that and my arm is hurt. So I'll need someone to scrub me down."

Adrien blushed deeply, understanding what she was implying. "I-I-I'll get Nathalie."

"Nathalie is sleeping. And so are all the girl members of the staff and I don't wanna disturb them. They sound pretty peaceful," Marinette cringed.

"WHAT?! OK then, I'll get the boys."

"You really want some boy staff to see me naked?" Marinette asked.

"NO! But I can't do it!"

"You have to...," Mari sighed, "I'll wear a bra and undergarments until you know."

"Alright. Fine. But you can't tell my dad, understand?" Adrien sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because he'll get angry at Nathalie and the rest."

"Oh ok." Adrien wheeled her into the shower and closed and locked the door. "Hmph!" he pouted, jutting out his lower lip.

"Silly Agreste."

He turned a deep shade of red as she took off her clothes. Luckily, she was wearing a bra and underwear. Adrien, still red, walked over and took the soap. He started scrubbing her clean. A few minutes later, when they were finished, his cheeks burned as she took off her undergarments. Her b***s were perky and small but still attractive. His eyes fell to her you know what. It was clean, not hairy. 

Mari blushed as she saw him looking at her. "Just wash me quickly."

"Y-yeah." At this point in time, Adrien was at a loss for words. They didn't come to him anymore. He scrubbed her up and helped her get into her clothes. They walked out of the shower together and Adrien quickly wheeled her into his room.

_Ok, guys! I am done with this chapter! It was long, I know. That's why I'm ending it here. Bye!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Comment if you want the next chapter!


End file.
